A Gravity Falls Return
by Tobiescarus
Summary: Dipper and Mabel leave gravity falls after they defeated Bill Cipher and something came up. Now they are back in Gravity Falls and what will they do now? Read through the fantastic story of their return to gravity falls.
1. Chapter 1

**(THIS WON'T BE A SEX STORY!)**

 **Chapter 1: A welcome back long awaited for...**

Dipper and Mabel had just left Gravity Falls and they were a bti sad that they had to leave everyone that they ever had known and loved before. "Dipper, are you sure that they will be alright?" asked Mabel "Yeah I think so Mabel. They are strong and have helped us countless times! I think they'll be fine." replied Dipper. They both sat in the back of the bus wondering of what home would be like since they haven't been there for a whole summer. After a few hours had passed they had arrived in Piedmont, Oregon which is where their original family had been before they had left to go stay with their grunkle Stan. They both got off of the bus a few blocks away from their address and started walking towards their home. "Ahh. Dipper, I missed this place but not as much as I'm going to miss Gravity Falls." exclaimed Mabel "I know Mabel but this is what we had to do. Summer is over and that was the deal. To come back here after summer had ended." replied Dipper with a sad-ish voice. "I know but Dipper, the people back in Gravity Falls were our friends and we just left them behind!" said Mabel with an authoritative voice "Mabel I know! I know. We saved the whole world and even saved our friends. Do you think that they will forget that?" questioned Dipper. "Yeah. I see your point." replied Mabel. They walked down the sidewalk towards their home relieved that they shouldn't be worried about anyone back at Gravity Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A long wait, a short welcome, and a sad talk.**

Dipper and Mabel both reach their original home. They knock on the door in hopes that their parents were home and not at work. The door opens and their mom is at the door. They both look at their mom and yell hello. "Hi kids! Oh I am so glad you are home. Come in!" They both enter their home. They looked around and there had been some renovation. "Where's dad?" asked the twins. The mother paused for a second and walked to the living room to give them a tour of the rest of the house. "Mom, where's dad?!" yelled the twins. The mother stopped completely in her tracks. "Uh… umm… (sigh) kids come sit on the couch." They both nodded to each other and sat on the couch while her mother sat on the chair to the right of the couch. "Umm kids. Your… y-your. Your father is dead." Both of the twins were shocked and baffled. "W-what?! Mom don't joke around like that!" "I'm not joking!" She started to cry in front of the twins. " No this can't be happening!" yelled Dipper. "What?! How?!" yelled Mabel. "(sigh) It… he died when we were renovating the house. One of the palettes fell on his head after he had been knocked out by the support beam snapping and falling on him. His head had been crushed by the weight of the palette." Both of the twins and the mother cried in the living room for half-an-hour. The twins ran to their room and cried on their beds. They were extremely sad for almost a whole day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A long time before a happy return**

Many years had passed before the twins had grown up. They went to school in california. They stayed in california for many years because they had to stay with their mother to comfort her throughout the time they had together. When they had turned 18 years old their mother had died of cancer. Months passed and they went to her funeral. They both mourned at her funeral. They had eventually decided to go back to Gravity Falls since they didn't have a family to love in California anymore. There was no reason to stay there any longer so they agreed to go back to Gravity Falls. They had been granted a will that had enlisted them $10,000. They walked a few blocks down to the bus stop and waited for a bus. After a few minutes had passed a bus had arrived. They both got on the bus and sat in the back like the last time they were on it. They both looked at each other for a bit and looked out the window on the opposite sides of the bus. They were on their way to Gravity Falls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A return to home away from home**

Dipper and Mabel had arrived back in Gravity Falls and got off the bus at the Mystery Shack. They were greeted with Soos, Wendy, and Grunkle Stan. They all said hello but the twins didn't reply. All of the people were confused. The twins just walked into the mystery shack without saying a word. They went upstairs and into their room and shut their door. "Why? Why did this have to happen to us?!" asked Dipper. "I… I don't know Dipper" replied Mabel. After a few minutes had passed, the door opened slowly. Grunkle Stan was at the door as it was opened half way. "Hey guys! What's up?" No reply. "Guys, hey hows it goin'?" Still no reply. "Guys?" "Not now Grunkle Stan." said the twins with a sad tone of voice. "What's wrong?" "Grunkle Stan… umm our… our parents are… dead." said Mabel. Grunkle Stan was confused. "What?! How-what? When did they die?" "Dad died the summer that we were here because his head got crushed by a palette during renovation and mom died of cancer a few months ago." Grunkle Stan was a bit sad and said sorry then shut the door and went downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Pacifica joins the party**

Dipper and Mabel both sad in their room had been sad for all those years after their dad had died and since their mom died, it made it a lot worse. It just so happens that the doorbell rang. Grunkle Stan opened the door and after a few seconds, "Dipper get down here!" he yelled. Dipper got up and walked downstairs. He was looking down because he was sad but then he looked up and saw Pacifica Northwest standing at the door. He didn't know why she was here so he asked her. "Wow umm Pacifica. W-why are you here?" "To see you silly!" she said as she smiled at dipper. Dipper blushed as he walked to the door slowly. He hugged her and cried. "Why are you crying Dipper?" "My parents had just died and I didn't know what to do. I knew that you people were my only family." "Oh dipper I… I didn't know. Oh you poor thing I feel so bad for you." She hugged him back. "So dipper. Do you want to come to my place to recuperate your thoughts." He accepted the offer and walked with her to her car and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Pacifica and Dipper "talk"**

Dipper and Pacifica arrive at her house and get out of the car to go into the house. The house was smaller than Pacifica's old mansion that her mother and father had owned (as you can tell from the word house). Pacifica and Dipper both enter Pacifica's house and both of them walked up to Pacifica's bedroom. They enter her bedroom and sit on the bedside of Pacifica's queen-sized bed. "Dipper… how did this happen? How did your parents die? Do you want to talk about it?" "No. Not really. But if you want to hear about it then I will willingly share how it happened." He said this in a sad tone of voice. "Oh Dipper I don't need to hear it if you don't want to talk about it." Dipper looked at her, nodded at her, and looked back down at the floor. Dipper just sat there and thought about his parents and that almost made him burst into tears. Pacifica felt extremely sad for him and hugged him for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Welcome back Ford?**

Dipper and Pacifica still sitting on the bed were just sitting there, silent, sad, and confused just a little bit. Dipper got up off of the bedside and walked to Pacifica's bedroom door. Pacifica was confused as to why he was leaving. "Hey where are you going?" "I'm just going to get some fresh air." Pacifica on the inside was confused and felt bad for him but on the outside she was just normal. She nodded and walked with Dipper. "I know something is up so I am coming with you." "Fine but I won't be my normal self for a while." Dipper and Pacifica got into Pacifica's car and drove back to the Mystery Shack. As soon as they arrive, Dipper's Grunkle Ford's car was in their driveway. Dipper was surprised as to what was going on and why Grunkle Ford's car was in the driveway. Dipper and Pacifica go to park next to Grunkle Ford's car when suddenly Dipper hears a familiar voice call to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Sadness once more**

Dipper and Pacifica both walk inside and the first face that they see was Grunkle Ford. Dipper was surprised because he had thought that Ford had traveled the world with Stan but apparently he had returned along with Stan. That made Dipper wonder. "Hey, why are you two back anyways?" "Well Dip, your mother called ahead at least a year ago and told us that she was not long for this world and that we needed to take care of you guys. Not sure what she meant but she probably has her reasons. Hey Dipper I got an idea! Why don't you call your mom and dad and ask them if she can come to Gravity Falls to hang out wi-" Stan grabbed Ford's shoulder. "Look Ford. We need to talk about something." They both walk into the living room and Stan tells Ford everything about Dipper and Mabel's parents. They both walk out and Ford has a distraught face. "Oh my goodness Dipper, I-I didn't know." "No it's fine." Dipper just shrugs it off as if nothing had happened." He and Pacifica walked up to Dipper and Mabel's room and shut the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Mabel's side of the return**

Mabel was as sad as Dipper was and they both equally shared the exact same pain. They tried to look on the good side of things but they thought how could you look at the good side of things if only bad things are happening? She was cooped up in the room that the twins shared and she just sobbed non-stop. The only time that she actually didn't cry her eyes out was when she had no more tears and even though she had no tears left she went down to get a glass of water and she went back to the room and cried some more. She just wouldn't stop no matter what because of how sad she was. She couldn't stand the fact that her mom and dad were gone. After about two or three rounds of water, she got too tired to stand and eventually just fell asleep. She had nightmares about her mom and dad and how they had died. Both of the twins had the same nightmares since the day that they had gotten the news that their father had died. And after their mom had died, it made it so much worse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Pacifica and the twins**

Pacifica and Dipper both walked into the room and saw Mabel still crying on the bed. Dipper shrugged it off as he had seen that for the past few years but Pacifica sat down by mabel and hugged her tightly. "Why did this have to happen to you two wonderful people?" "Because the world hates us! Gravity Falls hates us!" Mabel yelled out as she cried even harder into her pillow. "No! The world doesn't hate you! Nobody hates you two. You guys… you guys are the best friends that anyone could ever wish for. Dipper, you are courageous. Mabel, you are silly. Those are your absolute best qualities about you two. You shouldn't dwell on the past about that stuff. When Gideon died in a car crash I was pissed at him because it was MY expensive car! But after that I didn't care. You shouldn't either." Both of the twins looked at Pacifica and smiled at her. They both gave her the biggest hug that they possibly could and whispered thank you into her ears.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The brightest the twins could get**

The twins let go of Pacifica as she gasped for air and laughed. Mabel was smiling which was surprising to Dipper since she had been sad for months upon months. Pacifica walked out of the room smiling, closed the door behind her, and walked downstairs. Dipper and Mabel both sat on their beds smiling thinking about what Pacifica had said. They were smiling the brightest that they possibly could have in a long while. Pacifica looked up the stairs, smiled, then walked into the living room. "Hey Stan." "What?" "I think I might have made the twins a lot happier!" Stan looked at Pacifica and looked back down as he was sitting in the couch at the time. He slouched and put his fingertips together as if almost folding his hands together. He frowned as he said "Pacifica. Nothing could make them happier than their parent's love. There is no possible way that they could be as happy as you would describe them to be." Just as he had finished that sentence, the twins came down the stairs and sure enough, Dipper was smiling, and Mabel was not crying anymore (she was also smiling). Stan was shocked because it's the most that they have ever smiled since they arrived in Gravity Falls.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Things start to get better**

Dipper and Mabel both walk to Ford who was standing right outside the Mystery Shack. Ford was talking to his distant family (yes the one that disowned stan) and he was saying that everyone was alright. Dipper and Mabel both cleared their throats and Ford turned around. Ford looked at both of them as they were smiling. "Guys! Wait why are you guys so happy? You were both so depressed a second ago." "Well let's just say that a certain someone enlightened us about, well, us." Ford hugged both of them and smiled. Pacifica walked outside with Soos as they were talking but they were cut off when Dipper and Mabel stood outside smiling. Pacifica walked to Dipper and Mabel. "Hey you guys are feeling better!" "Yeah well you helped us out with that!" The three of them laughed and walked back into the Mystery Shack.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The resurrection of Bill Cipher**

Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica all went back into the shack laughing and having a good time but something was still missing. Dipper and Mabel's laughter soon faded into semi-serious faces that couldn't be happy about anything. They both put on a tiny smile but Pacifica stopped laughing. Even she noticed that they were still not as happy as can be. "I tried to warn you Pacifica. They won't be happy at all unless they have their parents back. There isn't anything you can do now." That gave Dipper an idea. He bolted up into his room and shut his door. He opened his secret drawer in his closet and found an incantation. It was an incantation to summon Bill Cipher. After he had summoned him for the first time, he had wrote down the incantation on a piece of paper and put it away in a secret compartment in case he needed it again, but after his encounter, he swore never to summon or call upon Bill Cipher ever again. He has to make a tiny exception.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Bill is back**

Dipper shut the door behind him and rummaged through his closet to find the secret compartment. "Agh where is it?! Come on where is that paper?! Ah! I found it!" Dipper had found the secret compartment in his closet and opened it with a rusty key. After he unlocked it, he threw the key to the side and it shattered into pieces. "Whatever. I won't be needing to open this drawer again. Bill this is the last time. You hear me?" He grabbed the paper but left the compartment open. He said the incantation. "O, Bill Cipher I ask upon you to appear at my beckoning call. Times of need are at hand so show to me your face." Three seconds after he had said the incantation, everything started to rumble in the room like an earthquake. Dipper was confused as to what was happening at the time. Finally after a while, Bill Cipher faded into the room beside Dipper. His sentences were said in a demonic voice. "What do you want you stupid kid? I have better things than to use power _for_ you and let's not forget that it was you and your other mortal minorities that cast me back into that boring realm! Why should I help you?" "I need to make a deal with you Bill." Bill was confused because normally he would be giving out deals. Instead, Bill was being asked to make a deal. "Okay fine kid what do you want?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The deal**

Bill Cipher didn't like doing favors for any mortal less superior than himself. He only did it because he was bored at the time. "What do you want Dipper? I can make any deal as long as it doesn't involve me." He crossed his arms and looked off to the side. "Bill look. I need your help right now." "Yeah what?! Spit it out kid!" "Okay! I-I need you to… bring my parents back." "What do you mean 'back'?" "I mean exactly what I said. I want you to bring my parents back from the dead." "Wow kid. Didn't know that that was a thing that had happened. Fine but only because I am extremely bored. I'll do it for a "small" price alright kid?" "What will it be Bill? Anything!" Bill chuckled with an evil look in his eye. "Well. I could probably take your soul but that gets boring. I have my eye set on a bigger detriment." "Whatever it is Bill just ask me!" "I want one of your parents souls. They'll become lifeless, idiotic human beings." Dipper's heart skipped a beat when he heard what Bill had said. But he complied. "I-w-fine. I can pick though… right?" "Of course Dip! I have seen your folks around the underworld many times when I was playin' poker with Hades. This will be a cinch!" "Okay then I will choose my… father." Dipper tipped his hat down, looked at his feet, then frowned." Bill agreed to grant Dipper this one last wish. "Dipper this is the final time that I am ever helping you with anything. I hope you realize what you're doing." Dipper nodded and Bill started.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Bill helped but at what cost?**

Bill started the ritual and said some incantations. Just after he said one word, he was teleported somewhere that was unknown to Dipper. He was teleported to the realm of the dead. "Hey all you lifeless corpses! Which one of you are the mother and the father of the Pines twins?!" Two figures came out of a cloud of fog lifeless and brain-dead. They walked up to Bill and knelt before him. "Hey you two! Someone wants to see you two!" "Yes master. We will do what you want." They repeated this countless times whilst in the realm of the dead. Bill teleported to the Gravedigger who was the owner of the realm. "Hey you chucklenuts! I have to ship two people outta here so if you don't mind I'll be going now. The Gravedigger was scared and petrified in place. He agreed without hesitation and like that Bill and the parents were back in Dipper's room. Dipper was surprised because he thought Bill couldn't do it but Bill did. His parents were back in the world of the living.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Months of having parents**

Dipper and Mabel had both seen their parents and when their parents came downstairs, Mabel looked at them. She was driving the cart around town and had just returned. She stared at them for a few minutes. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she started crying. The mother had regained consciousness. And looked at Mabel. She was fully aware that she died because she was still bald from her cancer. "Mom! Is it really you?" The mother nodded and Mabel came running to her and hugged her as hard as she could. The father was beside the mother and he was as lifeless as a rock. Mabel hugged him but he showed no response. She opened her eyes and looked at his eyes. She gasped as she saw his cold, white, lifeless eyes. "D-Dipper? What's wrong with dad?!" "Huh oh nothing! He is just a bit tired. Mom was joking about dad a few years ago!" Dipper laughed but no one else was smiling at all. "Ugh fine. I-I-I summoned Bill to bring mom and dad back." Ford stared at Dipper. "What?! Dipper are you nuts?! Bill is the ruler of the weird dimension and quite possibly all other dimensions except for this one! He is a lunatic Dipper what were you thinking?!" Mabel and Ford looked at Dipper in disappointment. Dipper was confused as to what had just happened.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The thoughts**

The twins didn't like the way that their father was lifeless but they had to bear it. Dipper had a flashback to his room when Bill took Dipper's parents to him. "Kid one more word of advice! If you decide that you can't stand your lifeless parent anymore then both of them will be pulled back to the underworld. Of course not everything is looking down for you! I am going to reconfigure the Gravedigger's face for you if that makes things a little more sweet." Dipper had remembered what Bill had said and he was worried. He flashbacked once more. "Hey Bill this thing about not liking the lifeless parent only applies to me right?" "Yes and no Dipper. Mabel has to think that she doesn't want him harder than you. Which means that if she REALLY doesn't want him to be alive then he and your mother will both die." Dipper was worried because if nt her father to be alive just because of Dipper then the father would die too. They all went to the secret basement to work on an incantation to send Bill back to the weird realm. Stan and Ford both knew what they had to do and Dipper and Mabel weren't going to like it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Never again Bill**

Stan and Ford both were worried about what they were going to do (sorry about the short suspense) but they had to do it anyway. They were going to start the portal to put Bill back in the weird realm. Ford and Stan didn't tell the twins yet but they both knew that they had to do it if Bill was ever going back to the weird realm. They arrived at the basement level and all four of them walked up to the control panel. The twins were confused as to what was going on but they didn't bother with it… yet. The two grunkles activated keys into the two key slots on the panel and two secret control stations popped out of the wall. Both of them had many different buttons. But Stan and Ford knew it like the back of their hands. They started typing in ancient symbols into the two control stations and this was when the twins started to get a bit fidgety. The twins were standing by the elevator wondering what Stan and Ford were doing. Little did they know that they would see the portal open once more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Bill go home!**

Ford and Stan both entered alien letters into the control stations. The twins caught something out of the corners of their eyes. The place where the portal was… it started to flicker. Ford and Stan both smiled a bit as they saw it. They entered in a bit more letters and the portal was turned twins still didn't know entirely what they were doing but they had a pretty good idea of it. The brothers were going to open the portal to the weird dimension. Mabel was relieved because that menace, Bill, would have gone back to his own dimension but Dipper had a feeling that if he went, so did both of his parents. "Hey Ford! Stan! Is there any way to trap Bill here in like some supernatural box?!" "No Dipper! It's too dangerous! He could potentially destroy the world again!" "Bu-" "No buts Dipper! This is not a choice! This is the depending factor on whether humanity lives or dies!" Dipper stood back because he was shocked. He complied with his order and went back up into the Mystery Shack. He walked up the stairs into his room and slammed the door. He was furious but he knew what he had to do. Everyone else wasn't going to like it though.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Bill's disliked "opposite"**

Dipper and Mabel both just couldn't stand the fact that they would be sending Bill back to the weird realm because soon Mabel had caught on. She had seen all of the weird things that Dipper had done and she had been in a few of them. She had a feeling that if Dipper had summoned Bill and all of a sudden their parents appeared out of nowhere and Bill was about to be sent back to the weird realm, then she had a feeling that their parents would leave too. Meanwhile, Dipper had been brainstorming on his way back up to the Mystery Shack and even he knew that his parents were going if Bill was going. He had brought out a notebook that had many different incantations that he found back when he was only 12. He opened the book to find a tab for Bill. He searched for what he was looking for and he found it. The incantation to bring back Bill's hated cousin. He read it and surely enough the room shook again as if an earthquake just went through it. Bill's cousin appeared out of nowhere with a hellfire-colored, lifeless eye and a top hat with the tormented souls of dead children. The other "Bill's" name was WALUIGI! Jk! His name was Daemonus. He was the ruler of the multiverse and Bill was always one step below him. What happened next was something nobody would like at all... not even Bill.


	22. Chapter 22

**Daemonus...**

Daemonus was the most powerful being in the multiverse and could easily destroy entire continents with just his breath. Dipper summoned him for one reason and one reason only. Mabel was still thinking about a way to keep their parents with them in the mortal realm. They both knew that if Bill went back to the weird realm, then their parents would go back to the realm of the dead. Mabel didn't want this as much as Dipper. The only reason that Dipper summoned Daemonus was because he thought that Daemonus could permanently resurrect Dipper's parents and make them stay in the physical and corporeal world. As Daemonus made his way to the physical realm, it felt as if the earth was being ripped apart. As Dipper was shocked as to what was going on, there began to be a spark in the middle of the room. Dipper did not know what the sparking was. He started to walk closer to it. As he got closer, the sparks turned from measly electrical energy shocks to big pulses of energy being released from that point in space and time. Dipper examined even closer. The shockwaves began to push Dipper back. They eventually got so strong that they flew Dipper right into the wall. Dipper almost lost consciousness. He was sat upright leaning against the wall. He struggled to open his eyes. He looked towards the middle of the room. His eyes widened. He stared at what seemed to be a calm ball of energy. He stared and stared at it. He eventually got up and started to walk closer to it slowly. He examined what the ball of energy was. As he got closer to the ball of energy, he could feel a calm sensation run over his body. He got even closer to the ball of energy. He got so close that he was practically holding the ball of energy. He watched it as the little streaks of energy radiated and danced off of the ball. But… this was the calm before the storm. Dipper had just lightly grasped the ball of energy. Right as his skin made contact, the ball of energy burst open releasing an immense amount of force. The force that was being released was so great that Dipper got thrown through his bedroom door and smashed into the wall. As he got slammed against the wooden wall, he started to cough up blood. He fell to the floor on his hands and knees. His vision was very weak at this point. He looked up ever so slowly to see a dark spot of energy just floating in the middle of his room. He couldn't make out what it was. He slowly got up and stood upright. His vision got gradually better as he waited to see what it was. When his vision was fully back, he couldn't believe his eyes. What he was looking at was the very thing he sought after. It was the portal to the realm of the gods. Dipper was shocked as to how amazing it was. But as he inched closer one final time, he saw it. Black and demonic tentacles came out of the rip in space and time and grabbed onto the rim of the portal. As they did, Dipper began to see something rising from the darkness. He saw a demonic face with twitching eyes and a smile that could kill. Dipper stood his ground as this figure was emerging from the portal. The figure was almost completely through the portal. Dipper was scared, not because it was most likely demonic, but that it could be something else. Dipper stepped back a few feet very slowly. The figure was floating in the middle of the room. Dipper was now cowering in fear. The creature let out a demonic roar. Dipper started to run from the creature, but as he was running, the creature grabbed him with it's tentacles and pulled him back into the room. Dipper begged the creature not to hurt him. The creature let out a blood curdling laugh. It said "Oh dear child. I am not here to harm you!" Dipper asked if it was Daemonus whom he was speaking to. The creature said that it was not but it knew Daemonus. Just as Dipper was about to ask another question, the creature began shrieking in pain. Dipper fell to the floor and watched as the creature writhed in pain and agony. Not soon after, the creature completely evaporated. Dipper was confused as to what was going on. As the creature was evaporating, Dipper could make out a figure behind the creature. The new figure said "Hey. Are you the one that summoned me to this godforsaken realm?" Dipper looked at the creature. He told the figure that he was the one who summoned him. "Hmm. This is quite a new one. People normally just grab my stupid cousin to do their dirty work. What a fool he was. But you child. Why have you summoned me?" Dipper answered with all of the truth in his heart. The figure sighed and introduced itself. "Child. I am the one and only ruler of the multiverse. I am the true king of all universes and dimensions. Heh heh heh… I am Daemonus." Dipper was relieved. Although he had taken quite a beating. He soon after collapsed to the floor. Dipper fell unconscious. After a few minutes, Dipper awoke to find Daemonus sitting on his bed. Dipper looked around and everything was back to normal. The door was where it should be and the walls were fixed. Daemonus looked over to Dipper and sighed. Dipper asked if Daemonus could help him. Daemonus was confused as to why Dipper would ask for his help. That made him even more curious. Daemonus agreed to help Dipper. Dipper jumped to action and started getting his plan ready.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Surprise**

Dipper was currently in the room with Daemonus. He was just sitting on Mabel's bed and started thinking. Daemonus was on Dipper's bed laying down with his legs crossed and reading a book. Dipper was trying to think of what to do. What to ask him. So he ended up finding an idea. Dipper asked Daemonus what he could do. Daemonus replied "Oh Dipper. I can do pretty much everything. I can do whatever I want to whenever I want to. I could go from destroying universes to watching a sitcom in someone's living room if I wanted to. But…" Dipper was confused. Daemonus sat up on the bed now sitting up looking at Dipper with full attention. He said to Dipper "I am very curious. I am a being that has lived long before time itself. I lived longer than that annoying time baby. In all of my existence, not a single mortal being has asked for my help. So why have you? Are you not afraid of me? Are you not afraid that whatever it is that you want me to do, I will end up messing up? Please. Enlighten me on this troubling subject." Dipper had to think for a moment. He said back to Daemonus "Look. I know that you are the most powerful being in all of existence and you could give less of a damn what anyone asks you to do. But I am really needing your help right now. As you know, your cousin brought my parents back from the dead realm. They are currently alive in our shack downstairs. But in order for them to stay alive, Bill has to stay here. But my Great Uncles Stan and Ford both want to send him back where he belongs. I need to know. Can you completely resurrect my parents so that they won't die again. I-I can't watch them die again. I just couldn't live with myself if I had to watch my parents die a second time. I just…" Dipper started to cry. His tears rolled down his cheeks like Niagara Falls. Daemonus just looked at Dipper. He felt sort of pitiful towards him. Daemonus finally said to Dipper "Look. Dip. I am really sorry that you had to see your parents die. But in all honesty, Bill had the power to fully resurrect them this whole time. He can make it so that they will stay alive for as long as you humans normally live for. But that twisted freak gets his laughs from watching other people's suffering." Dipper paused for a moment. The tears that rolled down his face had completely stopped. He thought Daemonus was joking. Daemonus reassured him that it was true and chuckled a bit. Dipper thought for a bit. He started to clench his fists and he slowly got up from the bed just looking at the floor. He walked out of his room. He walked downstairs. Daemonus followed him. He was very confused as to what Dipper was doing. Dipper went down to the basement where Ford had trapped Bill. Dipper had walked straight to the door that held Bill without Ford and Stan seeing him. He opened the door, walked inside, and closed it behind him. He locked the door and the brothers couldn't get inside. They yelled for Dipper to get out of there. Daemonus teleported into the room with Dipper. Bill was sitting down on one of the broken stones in there with his legs crossed and his hands resting folded behind his head. Dipper was about ten feet away from Bill. Daemonus knew what Dipper was about to do. Daemonus started to speak in Dipper's head. He said "Hey. Dipper. I know exactly what you are going to do. I am a very bored god so I kinda want to help you. And I know the perfect way." At that moment, Dipper felt a rush of energy flow through him. He began to float in the air and started to glow out of his eyes and mouth. From his eyes came one scar down each of his cheeks symmetrically. Dipper's eyes began to become orange, filled with flames. The weird occurrences ceased and Dipper fell to the floor. He was weak and could barely see anything. He looked around. The banging had stopped along with the yelling. He saw Bill standing away from him. He looked terrified. Dipper had looked back at the brothers and they were in shock. Their baffled expressions on their faces told Dipper that there was something about him that wasn't quite right. Dipper was very confused. He tried communicating with Daemonus in his head. He asked "Hey. What the hell happened?! What happened to me? What have you done?!" Daemonus just chuckled. All he said to Dipper was "All I have to say is learn to control it. Congratulations. You are now a fully-fledged god Dip." Dipper was confused. He didn't know how to react. He just got up and looked at himself. He remembered vaguely what Daemonus had said about Bill's powers. Dipper had completely lost control of himself. He lost consciousness. When he came to, he was sitting. He was leaned up against the blast doors. He looked around the room. There was nobody around. There was nothing. All he could see was Daemonus. He asked what happened. Daemonus repeated what he had said to Dipper in the room. Dipper was confused. Daemonus just chuckled and said "Good luck buddy." Just like that, Daemonus was gone and Dipper was back in the normal world. He was standing in the middle of the room. He looked over to where Bill was and he only saw a top hat. Bill was nowhere to be found. Dipper looked back to the brothers and they were shocked. He walked over to the blast doors and unlocked them. He just walked out. He looked at the brothers. They didn't know what to say. All they could say was "What the hell just happened?" Dipper didn't answer. He walked upstairs to Mabel. He saw Mabel sitting on the couch with their parents. Their mother was the same and so was their father. He walked over to Mabel and just sat down by her. Mabel was still sad but at least she didn't have to watch her parents die all over again. Dipper looked over to their father. He remembered what Daemonus had said. He had a rough idea of what he needed to do next.../span/p


End file.
